Drunk and Sober
by TheSamRiley
Summary: Rima wants to become closer friends with Utau, so they go out to a party. Hours of talking, petite blondes getting drunk, and an Elvis impersonator…leading up to a struggle between good and ev- no, drunk and sober. RIMAHIKO KUTAU Rated T
1. Utau Uses Protection?

**Chapter One: Utau Uses Protection**

_Rima POV_

I stared at the electronic device sitting in my hands, which were trembling. I was quite nervous, since I had never really had the chance to talk to the idol many times before now. _'Rima, just get it over with. If she doesn't want to go, then whatever.' _My inner thoughts forcing me to do the impossible:

Call Utau.

I flipped open my phone, glanced at the earlier-crumpled slip of paper with Hoshina's number on it, and then returned toward the screen. I typed in the digits slowly, then my thumb grazing over the 'Talk' button. I inhaled and exhaled, calming myself a little. I put the phone up to my ear, waiting for a dial tone. I heard the other end pick up, causing me to freeze.

"_Hello, Hoshina speaking." _I stood still, unable to speak.

"_Uhhh…is this Utau?" _I mentally slapped myself. She JUST said 'Hoshina,' didn't she? Well, I'm a complete retard.

"_Well, if it wasn't, who else would it be." _She sounded impatient. My mind went totally blank.

"_Uh…ah…well I don't know…" _

"_May I ask who this is?"_

"_Oh. I'm Rima. Rima Mashiro."_

"_The short one? Yes I know you."_

My fist clenched and I felt like I was fuming, but I disregarded that feeling. _"I guess you could put it that way… Anyways, I wan-"_

"_Yes? What may I do for you? I'm in a bit of a hurry, so please make it as quick as possible."_

"_Well, I wanted to know… if you would be… interested… in… hanging out later!" _I took a deep breath. A small smile formed on my face, symbolizing my relief.

"_I see…Well, Rima-"_

At that moment, cutting Utau off, my father burst through my door. "RIMA, IS THAT A BOY?!" _'Shit. That screwed up'_

"NO DAD IT'S MY FRIEND. GET OUT." Before anyone knew it, he was gone.

"_Hello?" _Oh, right, Utau. Forgot about her.

"_Uh… you can continue. Sorry about that."_

"_It seems your father is a bit overprotective…"_ I could hear her cough, and I knew she was trying to suppress a laugh._ "But anyway, Rima, I was going to attend a party this evening but I was dreading going alone. You could come with me, if you would like."_

My eyes lit up. _"Yes- I, mean,"_ I cleared my throat, "_I would be delighted to come, Utau."_

"_It's settled then. I will pick you up at six. And please remember to wear something nice, other than your school uniform."_

"_Okay! See you then." _I heard the _click_ of Utau's phone, signaling me to do as well.

Now, the only reason I want to hang with Utau is because of Amu. She only is with Ikuto now, leaving me behind in the dust. Since Utau is Amu's friend too, why not? She is also somewhat like me and I just haven't got the chance to learn about her is all.

Plus, she seems like the only sane one left.

Tadagay is just too nice and preppy to hang out with, Yaya is too childish and hyper, Amu is my best friend but hangs with Ikuto, who is a pervert, Kukai is (as far as I know) Utau's property, and Nagi… well, he is my rival and you can't hang out on Friday nights with your rival, now can you?

I looked toward the clock and let out a small yelp. _'It is already 5:30! I have to get myself ready!' _I scrambled to my closet, my eyes darting from outfit to outfit, trying to find something appropriate. _'What to wear?' _

I started browsing with my hands finding attire that would suit me. I stood in front of my mirror, examining myself. I tried on quite a few different outfits, finally deciding on one. A button down black shirt with a sweater, since it was the fall, and a black loli skirt, complete with my usual socks and black shoes.

I smiled to myself and, with 15 minutes to spare, I sat watching comedy reels while drinking iced tea. _'Ah, life is good.'_

_

* * *

_

_Utau POV_

I sat in the back, my driver taking me to pick up…the short one. Her name had slipped my mind. We pulled up to her house. Not very large…but quaint, I'm sure. I stepped out into the cool, fall air, which blew my beige longcoat. I buttoned it to the top, trying to block out the wind.

As I walked up to her door, I racked my brain. I needed to know her name. _'I believe it started with a 'M'. No. It was an 'R'.' _I went through many names that started with an 'R'. "Rima!" I whispered. Now knowing her name, I rang the door bell and cleared my throat.

The door opened and it was not the short petite figure I was expecting. "Oh. I see. So it wasn't a boy. Well, I guess you're free to go then."

Rima appeared from behind her father, cheeks bright with embarrassment. "I told you it was a friend. Now I'm leaving so I will see you later." As she tried to walk away, he pulled her close and gave her a hug. She disappeared beneath his arms.

"No drugs. No boys. No getting pregnant." He said, then released her. I grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry Mr. Mashiro. I use protection." His eyes grew wide and I pulled on Rima, trying to get her to move. We jogged away, looking back when we reached the car. Rima's father was still standing there, unmoving.

We sat down in the seat, Rima laughing uncontrollably. "I can not believe you just said that to my father! He will hate you forever."

"Oh, I'm sure he will understand that it was a joke. Although," I paused, looking out the window. Her father was in the same position. "I think he does seem a bit petrified at the moment."

My driver began to move and I saw that Rima was staring upward, at my sunroof. I smiled, understanding her thoughts. "You want to stick your head out, don't you?" She looked at me blushing guiltily. Then she nodded her head. "Don't worry. I did that the first time I rode in this car." I pressed the button, making the roof open. She stood, her hair blowing wildly. I joined her.

"WHOO HOO!" We yelled in unison. The cold air blasted through our hair, which were both now messes. We stood there screaming for a few minutes until the cold was too much to bare, and came down shivering. We looked at each other and tried to suppress our laughter. I assume my hair was as bad as hers, which was a giant afro. She pulled out her purse, in it a brush. After making her hair look like an attractive disaster, she handed me the brush.

"My savior." I whispered, gratefully taking the brush from her hands. We arrived to the party. My mother's birthday party. The attendants would consist of Easter associates and my unusual relatives. I'm glad that I had someone coming with me…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Mimi: Yay! We finished the first chapter!**

**Keaira: Finally.**

**Amu, Ikuto, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, Nagi, and Kukai: WTH.**

**Mimi: What?**

**Everyone (Except Utau and Rima): WHY AREN'T WE IN HERE??**

**Keaira: We are the writers. You are the characters. I believe that is our decision. And if you must know, Nagi and Kukai will be in it later.**

**Nagi and Kukai: Yay!**

**Mimi: Disclaimer time.**

**Ikuto: Mimi and Keaira do not own Shugo Chara. (Why me?)**

**Keaira: It was you because you have a pretty voice…Anyway, well done.**

**Mimi: Gawd.**


	2. Just a Little Sip

_Just a quick note: Some characters *cough* Rima *cough* may seem OOC. I also would like to give a shout-out to Sky's Bouquet. This chapter is dedicated to you!!_

Chapter Two: Just a Little Sip…

Rima POV

We had arrived to the party, although, I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. I looked over to Utau, who had just shut her door. She looked at me and motioned for me to start walking.

"Go on. Don't worry, they won't bite…" Utau reassured me. She came to my side and we walked toward the building. It seemed as if it were a bar or something of the sort. (For it smelled strongly of alcohol.)

"So, whose party is it anyway? A friend's? Family member's?" I asked her with curiosity.

"My mother's." She replied curtly, "It is her birthday." '_Crap! I should have brought a present or something!' _She looked over at me, "Don't worry. You didn't need to bring a present." Utau said, as if reading my mind. '_Creepy.' _I nodded my head and we continued in. I took in a long, deep breath.

"Let's do this thing, Utau." I smiled at her with a sudden burst of confidence. We walked in and I just stared at the commotion arouse before me. My eyes grew wide with surprise. '_Who knew a party could be so packed full of people and so loud?'_

Utau POV

I felt a pang of embarrassment, looking at all my immature family members. They laughed and danced, drank and ate. It was so packed that Rima and I were trapped in between family of mine. And, sadly, I didn't even know who they were. Maybe they were not related to me… I shivered and dismissed the thought.

Taking Rima's hand, I pushed through the crowded area to a free space in the corner of the lobby.

"This. Is. Hell. I'm sorry I brought you here." I said apologetically. Rima shook her head furiously and smiled at me.

"It's not too bad. I'm sure we can find a way to entertain ourselves."

"Hmm…Food." I said, staring at little 'pigs in a blanket.' Again, I grabbed her hand and dragged her **(A/N: Mimi: That sounds funny!)** to the three large tables stuffed with food. My first stop was the box of Winnies. As I took only one hot dog, Rima reached for an éclair. I swallowed the hot dog and she took a bite of her dessert, the cream filling shooting out and on to the floor.

I giggled a bit, covering my mouth, trying to control myself. Rima's eyes were big, surprised. She looked at the other side of the éclair, studying it, making sure it truly came from her. Her face turned red and I laughed harder.

"It's alright. Just some delicious cream filling on the-" A man stepped on the puddle of cream and slid to his back. We cocked our heads to the side, blushed, and screamed "Sorry!" before running away. We ran all the way to the front of the lobby, where a stage stood. We laughed, feeling sorry for the poor man who might very well have a concussion.

We were laughing until screams interrupted us. "It's Darth Vader!" Someone yelled as the entire cast from "Star Wars" entered the building.

Rima POV

'_Oh my gawd. Either I just died or I am having illusions. Or maybe I am just REALLY lucky.' _I thought to myself. I looked toward Utau. Her eyes were big, pupils dilated. I waved my hand in front of her face. (I had to jump, since she is so tall.) "Oi! Utauuuuuuu…" She blinked her eyes. She turned to me.

"Yes…" Her words seemed shaky. _'Was she nervous?'_ I looked toward the Star Wars group. It wasn't quite everyone, but it was a good portion. They looked around, making their way around the lobby. My eyes became big and sparkly; I loved Star Wars.

Utau POV

'_Crap!' _I thought, but that was not all going through my mind. Many curses were swirling around in my brain. I gulped, my fear flowing throughout my body. I was not afraid of Star Wars, my fear was of people in costumes. (Otherwise known as Masklophobia.) They began to approach us, my heart stopping. I wished I could run away but I was paralyzed. I looked at Rima. She was smiling, she was happy.

"It's Han Solo!" He walked to Rima and cocked his head. I backed up as far as physically possible, my back strained against the wall.

"Why hello. You are quite sweet, aren't you?" He began to rub her head, petting her like a cat. She giggled and I began to grow angry.

I ran up to Han and kicked him in the shin. "Don't touch her!" I screamed, and he ran away.

Rima POV

I stared at Utau. I tried to stay as calm as possible, but…

I just couldn't.

"Oh my GAWD, Utau!! What. Was. That??" I was trying to get out all the dialogue through my loud and constant laughter. _'What was that all about?? That was TOO funny.'_

She looked at me, bright red, "A creeper in a costume trying to molest you" She said it so seriously. _'She's not serious, right? She can't be serious.' _

"Utau, he was just doing that for show. People in costumes play tricks and stuff for fun. That's what he was doing." I reassured her, patting her head. I looked around, trying to spot any potential characters walking around.

Utau POV

I looked around and all the actors were herding away like scared sheep. I let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Let's go get a drink," I said, turning away from the crazy creepers. We walked up to the front of the lobby to a dimly-lit bar.

"Stay here," I told Rima, approaching the bartender. The bartender was an old, gray woman.

"Two glasses of Chardonnay," I asked her with a straight face. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a good look at my face.

"How old are you, kid?" She made my blood boil. Although I was not legally old enough to get alcohol, I most definitely was not a 'kid'.

"Twenty-three," I said with obvious irritation in my voice. "Why? Do you need me to get my ID? I'm sort of in a hurry."

She looked surprised. "Sorry ma'am. That won't be necessary." She quickly got me the drinks and I walked away, releasing a relieved sigh. When I found Rima where I had left her, she looked at me, eyes wide.

"Is that ALCOHOL?!" She screamed, and heads turned in our direction.

"Actually, Rima, to be perfectly frank, it is. Just a little glass of Chardonnay. You can try it if you want. It's actually quite good." I said, matter-of-factly. Reluctantly, she took a glass from my hand. I watched as it came closer to her lips.

"Just a little sip."

Rima POV

What was Utau about to get me into? Well, my worst nightmare. But! The best time of my life.

I took a sip. I glanced at Utau. She was staring at me intently – kind of creepy. _'This stuff is actually good. Maybe a little more won't hurt…' _

Before I knew it, I downed the whole glass.

"WOO! HIT ME AGAIN!" I did not just say that! That was weird. I grinned at Utau. "Yum."

She looked at me in a bit of surprise. She tried to shake it off, in an attempt to hide it – but that didn't work. "Wow, Rima. I didn't know you would like that so much."

I looked around. Maybe I can't handle alcohol so well. **(A/N: NO SHIT, SHERLOCK.) **I noticed a couple of guys drinking – a what is it? Samuel Adams. "Utau! Get me one of those!" I soon became impatient with her, trying to figure out what in the hell I was talking about. "I want one of THOSE." I said, pointing at the guys with the beers. They got scared (It seemed.) and ran off. _'Dammit… DAMMIT JANET, I LOVE YOUUUUU~!' _It seemed the alcohol had already taken its toll.

Utau POV

I contemplated getting her a Samuel Adams or not. On one hand she may not react very well to the alcohol. On the other…she may kill me. I quickly left her to get the drink. When I came back, she ran up to me, taking the drink from my hands.

"You're welcome…" I whispered as she downed the beer like she had the Chardonnay.

"You are amazing, Utau! I love you~~!" She gave me a hug, toppling me over. As I tried to get up, she fell on top of me, unconscious. I picked her up easily and took her to sit at the bar.

"Utau? Do you know how much I love you?" She mumbled.

"Just relax, Rima. I'll get you some coffee." I called over a different bartender and asked for a cup of coffee. She looked at me then at Rima, questioningly, but proceeded to get me the drink.

Beside us, a woman sat her drink next to Rima and went to talk to her friends. Seizing the opportunity, Rima snatched the drink and inhaled the whole thing. I turned to her as she scavenged the last sip.

"Rima! Where did you get that?" She was looking inside the can of Bud Light, hoping for just one more drop.

"I found it! It was just sitting here! All alone…" She started to doze off.

"Where's that coffee?!" I screeched, looking for that bartender. She was making a personal call. How unprofessional. "No more alcohol for you, Rima." I said turning to her. But she wasn't there… _'Oh, dear Lord.'_

"Rima? Rima? RIMA?!" I had lost a child. A drunk, little child. This night has only begun.

**

* * *

**

**Authors' Notes:**

**Keaira: Well…that was eventful.**

**Mimi: Took us a while to upload too. **_**Pyonnnnn~~**_

**Rima: Why am I an alcoholic?**

**Mimi: Because I made you that way. (Me too. :3)**

**Everyone (But Utau and Rima.): WE STILL WEREN'T IN IT!**

**Keaira: All in good time. All in good time.**

**Mimi: Yeah. So relax! …Anything else?**

**Keaira: Someone must do the exclaimer. Ikuto? Would you do the honors?**

**Ikuto: I'd rather not.**

**Nagi: I will! Mimi and Keaira do not own Shugo Chara or Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

**Keaira: Awww… Ikuto.**

**Mimi: Love you Nagi! And Rocky Horror Picture Show!**

Now press that cute little green button for me~!

Please!

I'm cute! Do it for me~~

:3


	3. Stranger Danger!

Chapter 3: Stranger Danger!

Utau POV

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Rima was running around, drunk, doing God only knows what. I felt painfully responsible for this whole situation. If I had never brought her a drink this would not have happened. I tried to dismiss the thought and focus on finding Rima. I surveyed the room, looking for the intoxicated child. Surprisingly, I found it hard to find a five foot girl in a crowd of adults. Just then, I heard a scream. But it was a scream of joy, like a fit of laughter.

"YAAAAHOOOOO!" Rima screamed from on top of the stage. I stared in utter horror. She was dancing in front of everyone. And it was not a particularly good dance for a child.

I ran up stage and grabbed her. She pushed me off.

"Free on Tuesdays!" She bellowed and fell back into my arms. Once again, she was unconscious.

Rima POV

"Mmmm…" Fluttering my eyes, I slowly began to fully come back to consciousness. I sat up, finding myself on a squishy couch. I was in a darkly lit room, but I could see the lights from the stage flowing in. I also found myself with a splitting headache. "W-where am I?"

"Ah. I see you have come back, you devil child." Utau informed me.

"Sweetheart! You came back for me~!" I ran to Utau, wobbling a bit. She didn't seem as happy to see me as I was to see her. "Eh? What's wrong~?"

She looked at me with the darkest glare – probably worse than mine. "'What's wrong?' I'll tell you what's wrong! YOU GETTING DRUNK AND RUNNING AROUND LIKE A LITTLE STRIPPER! _That's _'what's wrong.'" She was being so mean to me! I didn't do _anything _wrong. My eyes started to water and I sniffled. Utau noticed me crying and comforted me, "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's mine for giving you the wine." Hehe… gets 'em every time.

Utau POV

As Rima looked at me lovingly, I sighed. I couldn't stay mad at her… especially since I gave her the alcohol in the first place.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. You can spend the night at my house and avoid your father." I helped Rima off the couch and headed to the front of the room. I walked with my arm around her shoulder, supporting her just in case she loses her consciousness once again.

Near the exit, there was a crowd of people gathering in a large circle. As we passed the many shouting mouths, I heard my favorite Elvis song blast throughout the entire lobby.

_I'm just a hunka, hunka burning love! Ahhhhh~!_

An Elvis impersonator was singing _Burning Love._ His performance was sadly disappointing but I still had to stop walking and sing along. While shouting the lyrics, he approached Rima and I with two leis in his hands. He placed a purple one over my head and kissed my forehead. I turned away, hoping he wouldn't see the look of disgust clearly written on my face. '_Creeper kissing little girls 'cause he can't get any other action'._

He slipped a rainbow lei on Rima and gave her a kiss as well.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Rima bellowed frantically waving her arms. "STRANGER DANGER!" She thrust her arm forward into his stomach and he bent over in pain.

"Rima! He isn't a kidnapper! He is a mediocre performer just trying to make a living!" I shouted, grabbing her hips, attempting to get her away from Elvis. But she resisted. She gave him a strong kick in the _'goods' _and then allowed me to drag her out the exit.

Rima POV

Pouting, with my arms crossed over my chest, I let Utau drag me out by my shirt. She stood me up, I wobbled. "Are you crazy?!" Utau said with her hands on her hips.

"What? I thought he was freaking trying to molest me! It's not my fault I was scared! Yeah 'Rima's insane because she hit the good little Elvis impersonator. She's just drunk.' I was scared! What was I… suppo… ed.. To... d-" I fell, half-asleep. I was tired – temper tantrums tire me out! "Sigh… Forget anything I said. I am too tired to fight."

"Rima… Okay. I am sorry. Let's just go home, okay?" Utau came over to me and smiled. _'If I were a guy I would have had a nosebleed! God, inner pervert kicking in…' _We just stayed there for a moment, but then it got awkward.

"Utau, can you just do me one favor? Pretty please~?" I begged her.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath, "Get. Me. Off. This. Fucking. Floor." Utau laughed and helped me up. I practically toppled over her. Utau, holding on to me so I wouldn't fall, picked her phone and call her driver talking into it 'L' style.

"_Yes, Miss Utau? Do you need anything?" _Her driver asked through the phone.

"Pick us up. Outside. NOW." She demanded, quickly hanging up. Then, she smiled at me sweetly. Talk about bipolar.

Utau POV

My driver pulled up to the curb and quickly got out of the car to hold open our door. I helped Rima into the car, supporting her up so she wouldn't fall.

We arrived at my house and Rima let out a loud gasp when she saw my home.

"It's so HUGE!" she shouted in disbelief. I watched her eyes gaze toward my house, shimmering sweetly.

"Well, I suppose being a world famous idol can get you a house and a couple jets and, maybe if you're lucky, a dinner date with Johnny Depp." I smiled when her mouth gaped open. I began laughing and she punched me in the arm. "Ow! Don't make me sick my watch dogs on you. Because I can and I will." I laughed and took her into my house.

We walked up to my room. I laid her on my king-sized bed and she sighed.

"Comfy…"

"Rima? You're still…intoxicated, right?" I asked, hoping she wasn't asleep already.

"I…think…so…" she said, in between yawns.

"So I could ask you anything and you would answer me truthfully, right?"

"I don't…know. This is a new…experience for me…"

Well, here goes nothing. "How's your love life? Anyone special? Is it the purple-haired boy? 'Cause I think I sense something between you two. I mean, It's just a hunch. I could be totally wrong but I just wanna know. So spill!" I took a breath.

"Nagi? Yeah…he is…a…stud muffin…" She fell asleep and drool began to slide down her cheek.

I laughed and covered her with a fuzzy blanket. Turning off the light, I smiled and relaxed on my bed. I feared what would become of Rima when she woke in the morning with a hangover. Soon I fell asleep and dreamed about Ikuto…he is coming over tomorrow.

**Author's Notes:**

**Mimi: Hola-**

**Kearia:****YO! THAT'S MY WORD!**

**Everyone: *frightened***

**Mimi: Who knew she could be that scary.**

**Kukai: You're telling me…**

**Keaira: Kukai! *glomps* Now…let's start over, shall we? Hola!**

**Mimi: *sweatdrop* Keaira… *flicks Keaira's nose***

**Keaira: Don't mess with me, Mimi!**

**Trinity: HEY GUYS!!!! I'M AT MIMI'S HOUSE!!!! AND I'M GOING BACK TO WATCH SHUGO CHARA MUSICAL!!! BYE GUYS!!!!**

**Mimi: Wait for it……………and SHE'S OUTTA HERE!**

**Everybody: *sweatdrop***

**Keaira: So, who shall do the honors today?**

**Tadase: Me! Me! Pick me! Me!**

**Keaira: Yes, Tadase. You may do it today.**

**Tadase: Ok! Well, Keaira, Mimi, and Trinity do not own Shugo Chara! Hope you enjoyed the story! *winks***

**Mimi: Very good, Tadagay. Very good.**

**Tadase: Hey! That was uncalled for!**

**Mimi: Don't worry, Tadagay. I don't discriminate.**

**Keaira: …Well, goodbye now.**

**Everybody: Buh-bye!**

**Tadagay…Tadase: But I'm not~~~~! **


	4. Pancakes!

_(Mimi is currently in a relationship problem... so she died. I, Keaira, will be continuing the story. Just kidding. She just cried alot.)_

Chapter 4: PANCAKES!

Utau POV

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Through blurred vision, I saw my mother burst through my door, pots in hand. "WAKEY WAKEY!"

"Nuhh....I don't wanna." My words barely carried out of my throat. I pulled my blanket over my head and attempted to go back to sleep.

"I said WAKEY WAKEY!" Clashing pots rang throughout the room, making me jump.

"WAAHHH!" Rima shouted, startled from the loud crashes. Somehow, she bounced right out of my very large bed and found herself on the floor. I could not help but laugh. She looked priceless on the floor with the sheets half over her curly, afro-like hair.

"Ha-ha," Rima said sarcastically, pulling off the sheets.

"Good morning, girls! How did you sleep?"

_ Fine until you got here_, I thought, upset with the rude awakening. "Fine."

"Great! Well, breakfast in five minutes! WE'RE HAVING PANCAKES~!" My mother gleefully skipped out of the room, humming quietly to herself.

Rima groaned and rolled over on the ground, trying to get comfortable.

"Up and at 'em, sunshine. If you don't get up there will be hell to pay." I got up and grabbed a brush and began to stroke it through my extremely knotted bed head. Rima just groaned again.

"Fine. Just know I warned you when she comes in with the ice cold water and hair dryer."

"I'm up!" Rima ran and stood beside me, looking in the mirror.

After a few moments of silence, Rima asked, "What's with the hair dryer?"

I glared at her menacingly. "You don't want to know."

Rima POV

I gulped, imagining all the horrible things that could be done with that hair dryer.

"Ne, Utau?" I asked her, looking in the mirror and combing the rat's nest most people call hair, "Is all your family like this?"

She looked up, thoughtfully. After a couple minutes, she replied, "...Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, that's just great." I answered back.

After making ourselves look presentable, we took our long walk down her many flights of stairs. Note that long is the understatement of the year. HER HOUSE IS HUGE!!!!

We talked until we reached what I call the _'The Grand entrance to the Grand dining room in the Grand estate.' _ More often known as _'the doors.'_

"HI!"

I screamed in shock falling on my butt. "Owie..."

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS? I WAS GONNA SEND OUT A SEARCH PARTY!" Okay, Utau's mom is officially hyper/crazy/bi-polar/scary/WEIRD.

"Take it easy, mother. Just doing our hair." Utau said calmly.

We walked in the room to discover-

"Yo."

Ikuto sat at the dining room table, eating Captain Crunch. _Very manly._

Utau POV

"Hey, Ikuto. How was your drive, big bro?" I walked over to give my brother a hug. He hugged me back.

"Awkward. Stuck in a car with you-know-who," he said casually, not looking away from his Crunch Berries.

"Who ya talking about? What's the scoop?" My mother popped up, carrying three trays of pancakes of different flavors.

"No one in particular, Mom." Ikuto said calmly. Mom handed each of us a plate. Rima chose three chocolate chip pancakes, one plain, and two blueberries. I eyed Rima, surprised at how many pancakes that tiny little belly of hers could hold.

"What? I'm hungry." She sat down and began to butter her pancakes with globs of bright yellow butter.

"That's good! I love people with hardy appetites!" My mother nudged Rima with her elbow, making Rima uncomfortably shift.

"Ikuto? You are not having pancakes?" Mother's face looked genuinely hurt.

"I had cereal. No thanks." Ikuto grabbed his bowl and began to walk away.

"I WORKED HARD TO MAKE THESE PANCAKES AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF MY SON DOES NOT EAT ONE OF THEM! NOW SIT DOWN AND ENJOY IT, DAMMIT!"

Rima and I looked at each other, silently contemplating whether it would be smart to just run away. Ikuto's eyes widened as he turned around. He sat down and grabbed a plate. "Fine. Make me fat, why don't you."

"Good boy." Her pleasant smile immediately returned.

"So, you two get it on last night?" Ikuto asked, eyeing us suspiciously while a small smirk began to appear.

Rima gasped, shocked at the false accusation.

"Of course not, you little perv! Now shut up! You're scaring my friend." Sometimes my brother just had a very weird, messed up sense of humor.

"Hey, Utau. You will never guess the dream I had last night. It was so weird. There were colors everywhere, swirling all around me. Then Nagihiko showed up. He said "Go with the flow, man. Just let the water take you where it will." or some crap like that. Then you appeared and walked up to me. You smiled but then you slapped me. And then I woke up from the banging pots." I was surprised how quickly Rima had said that, almost like she was rehearsing in her mind.

"Whoa," I said, contemplating if her dream may have had some deeper meaning.

"Wow. That's some screwed up dream you had, Shorty. You were high, weren't you?"

"No!" Rima shouted too quickly. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, Mom. I think your daughter and her friend got into your stash."

"What? What are you talking about, sweetie?" My mother asked innocently.

"Ikuto says you do dru-" Ikuto covered my mouth in mid-sentence. I struggled to get the last word out, curious as to what kind of outburst would come from my mother.

"Nothing, Mother." Mom walked away and I bit Ikuto's hand, making him immediately release me. "Cannibalism is not a good thing, mmmkay."

Rima let out a small laugh. At least my brother's humor amused someone.

"Well," Ikuto began, "if you weren't high, then you must have been drunk."

Rima gulped. It was an extremely loud gulp that spelled our doom. I glared at her angrily. She looked at me, her eyes sad, mouthing the word "Sorry."

"You were, weren't you?! Live above the influence, little sis!" Ikuto laughed. I sighed.

"Maybe we did but that is now your secret to keep. You can tell no soul. Or I will cause you bodily harm." I stared at him, hoping my threat would somehow make him keep his mouth shut. That chance was slim to none.

"Don't worry, little sis. I will let it pass." He put his hand on my head and messed with my hair.

After a long, awkward pause, I took a sip of orange juice.

"So...ah, Utau? You have any dreams last night?" Rima asked innocently, stabbing at her remaining pancakes. Her question took me by surprise and the orange juice came spraying out of my mouth. The table was covered with orange liquid and pulp. I quickly grabbed a napkin and covered my mouth, making sure no more juice would escape.

"Should I take that as a yes or a maybe?" Rima asked, confusion written all over her face. I had, in fact, had a dream. A very...mature dream about certain someone. Kukai and I had been all alone on a roof at night and then we just kinda started to make out. I felt so awkward thinking about it that I could never possibly talk about it out loud.

"Ah..." I looked at Ikuto, who was watching me eagerly. "I would rather not discuss right now."

"Ohhhhhh..." Rima immediately understood my situation.

Ikuto sighed and looked down solemnly.

Another awkward silence came, another gay baby born and we all sat, looking at our empty plates.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" My mother's screams broke the silence and all three of us rose from our chairs and began to move toward the direction of the scream. Suddenly, the house began to smell horribly.

"Utau! I can't believe you just let one go!" Ikuto shouted, covering his nose. Rima and I did the same.

"Me?"

"Hey there, kids. You may want to...ah...evacuate. Head to the doors everyone."

"Mother? Why do I have to evacuate my own house?" I asked, more scared for the safety of my house than my own.

"Well, I saw a roach and you guys know how good I am with insects. So I found a bug bomb and I set it off. Good news is that the roach is dead!" My mother continued to smile.

"Mother!"

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" My mother began flailing her arms wildly, probably trying to scare us out of the house. It was working. We all bolted for the door, coughing and wheezing.

"So, what do we do now?" As she spoke, Rima's eyes teared from the smoke.

"Don't worry! The house will be safe to go in about seven hours. It wasn't a very large bug bomb." Mom sounded so pleased. Her smile was large and I just wanted to find a way to wipe it off. I wanted her to see how bad the situation really was.

"Okay, Mother. So, what do you suppose we do for seven hours?" My anger was showing very clearly. Each word was coated with an extra layer of annoyance and venom.

"Let's go to the mall!" My mother shouted, hands risen in the air.

"Ugh!" She was so immature.

"I'm game." Ikuto said, raising one of his hands in the air as well. He was definitely her son.

**Authors' Note**

Keaira: Hola, faithful readers. Sorry there were not many Rima parts but Mimi passed out on me. It is now 2 am and she is by my side kicking and snoring.

Nagi: Whoa.

Keaira: Yeah. Well, this will be finished in the morning. Good night!

-7 hours later-

Mimi: MORNING EVERYONE!!!!

Keaira: *yawn* Well, obviously Mimi is up.

Mimi: Well, I just read the whole part I missed last night. Good job, Keaira!

Keaira: Thanks. Say sorry to the Rima fans that didn't get alot of Rima.

Mimi: *bows* Gomen.

Keaira: Good. Now what did you think of Ikuto and Utau's mother?

Tadase: She is scary!

Mimi: Don't be such a gay wuss.

Tadase: Hey...

Keaira: Who would like to do the disclaimer? Anybody? Anybody? Buller?

(Morgan, Brian, Brittney, Rachael, Jodi, and even my lovers... Tj... SHUT UP BRITTNEY!): Mimi and Keaira do not own Shugo Chara or Ferris Buller or any other stuff we said.

Mimi: And if I did, the whole world would be covered in eggs... or something like that.

Rachael: The world is mine~! The world is mine~! The world is mine~!

Tadase: NUUUU! MY WORLD!

Keaira: When did you guys even get here?


	5. Utau the Irritable!

_Take two! Readers, I, Mimi, just deleted the entire first half of the story. Keaira is trying very hard not to suffocate me with a pilliow._

_Hey, it's Mimi again... Yeah, I just deleted it again... so... FML._

**Chapter 5:**

Rima POV

I sat there, clearly annoyed, sipping my Starbucks Frappachino. (I don't own Starbucks.)

Utau's mom was high from downing twenty Lattes.

I looked toward Utau, "So, what would would like to accomplish today?"

Utau looked around, thinking, "Bomb... mother... my house- huh, wa? Well, I gained thirty pounds from just sitting here. Let's go walk around."

We stood up, leaving the caffine-high mother giggling.

We walked past many stores, looking into all the windows.

I suddenly got the feeling we were not alone, being followed. I slowly turned, only to find Ikuto trailing us like a little lost puppy... kitty.

Utau turned as well, giving him a look that said 'Why the hell are you following us, you weirdy?'

"What? You didn't expect that I was going to stay with her?"

We both shrugged, agreeing with him, then continuing on our way.

Utau POV

In our little group of three, we strode on. I felt slightly uneasy. Being followed by my brother, feeling his eyes boaring into my back, it was kinda weird.

"You don't have to babysit us, you know? We are big girls. Strong like bull!" I said, proudly flashing a little bump on my arm that I like to call muscel.

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do." He said with his head down and his hands shoved into his pockets. "Besides, who else would protect you from the scary men in the mall if not I, Ikuto the Magnificent?"

"Pah-lease! We know how to kick a dude in the crotch. But thanks for the offer, Ikuto the Magnificent. I will take a raincheck. Buh-bye!" I felt pretty superior. Ikuto the Magnificent was no match for Utau the Irritable.

As we continued to walk I could still feel my big brother's gaze.

"He is still following us, isn't he?" I whispered to Rima, hoping it was under Ikuto's range of hearing. It wasn't. Just as Rima began to solemnly nod, Ikuto shouted a big, fat "Yes!" acting so full of himself. I nudged Rima with my shoulder, guiding her into Vicotia's Secret, hoping Ikuto wouldn't decide to follow. But he did.

"No way, big bro! This is a girly store. No boys allowed." I shoved my hand in his face forcing him to halt. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and placed his hands under his chin just like a perfect little angel.

"I won't look. Promise. And I won't even listen to you guys talking about bras and underwear. I will be a good little boy." He trace an "X" over his heart. I let my hand fall to my side, knowing that there was no way in hell I could win this argument.

"Lalalalalalalala!" Ikuto closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands. He was clearly unaware of where he was going in the store because he ran into a store clerk, almost toppling her over. As if nothing happened he continued on his way leaving the store clerk upset and confused. I couldn't help but giggle. I glanced over at Rima who was giggling as well.

"Alright. You made your point. You don't have to walk around like an idiot." I punched Ikuto's arm so he knew I was talking to him.

"Lalalalalalalala!" I rolled my eyes, seriously getting annoyed with this boy's actions.

"Honestly, you can stop being a retard."

"LALALALALALALA!"

I'm going to kill him! "Shut up, you little immature fool!"

"!"

"That's it!" I screamed, lunging for him. Well, I _did_ say I was Utau the Irritable.

Rima POV

I stared in horror, as Utau jumped on top of Ikuto, beating the shit out him.

Punching, kicking, and shrieking... all at the same time! _All can be yours for only $19.95! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance!_

"Utau~~ Why are you beating me up~?" Ikuto asked, "Stop it~!"

"No! Not until you learn your lesson, dammit!"

"UTAU! GET OFF OF HIM! YOU ARE CAUSING A SCENE!" A crowd was forming. This was getting really bad.

After many attempts, I pried Utau off of him. "APOLIGIZE! NOW!"

Utau shook her head, pointing at the dazed Ikuto. _WTF! What is with this guy? _

"Hey... That wasn't very nice..."

Utau glared down at him, "You're such an idiot... IMA KILL YOU, IKUTO!"

Normal POV

_"That's it!"_

Two young men, who were previously browsing the sports equipment, perked up the heads towards the noisy shrieking from not to far away.

"What do you suppose that was?" The one with messy, ginger hair questioned curiously.

"Hmmm... I do not know. Do you think we should investigate?" Asked the boy with purple hair, giving it a flick.

"Indeed~!" They ran to where a large crowd was gathered.

Pushing their way to the front, their eyes widened.

_"IMA KILL YOU, IKUTO!"_

"HOLY SHIZZNIP! IS THAT-"

The Ginger kid grinned.

"What?" Asked his purple-headed compainion.

"I like a girl who can fight."

Utau POV

Oh crap! Is that red hair I see? I think I am gonna hurl...


	6. Hide 'n Seek, Skinny Jeans, and Booty

From last chapter, Kukai already knows Utau. He's just never really seen her fight. Thank you to all recent reviewers~!

(NOTE: THIS IS BEFORE THE NEWEST ENCORE CHAPTERS. Sadly...)

**Chapter 6: Hide 'n Seek, Skinny Jeans, and Booty Pop. (Not to mention the Happy Vac.)**

**Utau POV**

Darn. Shit. Dammit. Ahhhhh! I couldn't believe Kukai was here, watching me flop around, screaming like a lunatic. I sat on Rima's lap, breathing heavily. I wanna die. I wanna kill Ikuto. I wanna run away screaming.

"Get off of me, Utau!" Bellowed Rima from underneath me. I got up quickly and turned away from Mr. Red-Head. Maybe he hadn't seen me.

"Utau! You're such a meanie head!" Ikuto called, rubbing the back of his head. I hope I gave him a concussion.

"Shut up! I'm not here!" I covered my face, feeling it burn beneath my hands.

"Hey, Rima. Utau. Ikuto. What brings you here- or not here- on this fine afternoon?" Asked Nagi, shaking his long, purple hair.

"Uh...." I couldn't speak. So I didn't.

"Utau's house got bug bombed. So we need somewhere to be for five more hours." Rima said casually. I love you Rima!

"Bug bomb..." repeated Kukai, trying to understand. "Wha?"

"Just don't ask. It's easier that way." Rima said, shaking her head solemnly. I started twitching. I wanted out of here!

"Well, it was great running into you and all but-"

"Do you guys wanna, you know, hang out? Walk around the mall? Have a jolly good time and all that jazz?" Nagi interrupted me just as I was about to escape this horrible nightmare. I looked at Kukai, who grinning a doofy grin that

made me want to slap him. I eyed him and saw him staring back. Ahhhh! He's staring!

"We would love to. We really would, but unfortunately we must be go-"

"Sure!" Said Ikuto, all too happy.

"Can't I just finish a sent-"

"Cool! Let's go." Nagi walked on, Kukai behind him. I glared at Ikuto and he smiled before joining the little line of colorful hair. I hung my head in utter defeat, knowing that this nightmare was only beginning.

**Rima POV**

Personally, if you looked at us from far away, we looked we came out of a childcare's marching line of misfits. I know, I know. It's a weird description, but there is no other way for me to describe it.

Nagi walked in front, marching along happily, making me sick. Kukai was behind him, doing the same. Ikuto, walking normally, had an unreadable poker face. I was behind him, jogging to pick up with the others and peaking around Ikuto

to log everyone in my thoughts. I turn to see Utau, dragging her feet behind us. Her head was down, indicating her defeat.

I flashed her an apologetic smile, letting her know my pity.

"So, where are we heading, Captain Girly-Boy?" Ikuto asked, with sarcastic curiosity.

Nagi stopped abruptly, making us all collide. "What Purple-head? No plan?" I asked.

"I don't know... Food Court?" Utau's stomach growled, unconsciously nodding. She went instantly maroon.

We all stifled laugh, including Utau (who was still pink.) We walked towards it, passing a huge merry-go-round, cookie shop, and Build-A-Chibi (LOL!). We were just passing Hot Topic when Ikuto ruined our perfect formation. He was

walking in it went we pulled him back. He suddenly threw a hissy fit, kicking and screaming. We all were trying to stop him, failing. We were tugging on his shirt, trying to drag him away.

"C'mon....Iku-to!!!!! Fo... od... COURT!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was struggling to get the words out, focusing on his shirt.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!! I want... skinny jeans!!" He yelled out, drawing a sudden crowd. This crowd was of girls and very few (feminine) guys. Ikuto pulled off his shirt, causing an epidemic of "Screaming Fangirl Syndrome,"

and getting to his safe haven of skinny jeans and band tees. "I'M FREEEEEEEEEE!!"

He practically skipped out, two minutes later, bag in hand. We all sighed, continuing on.

We all got our respective dishes, meeting up at a lone table. The eating area was packed - it always was whenever I come to this mall.

"Thank you for the food!" We all chanted, being our little Asian selves. Like we all add the random endings like 'Nya~' or 'Desu~.' I mean, what the hell? It sounds retarded in English.

"~!~!" We didn't need to lift are heads to know who that was. From the corner of my eye, I saw the Tsukiyomis' chop sticks fall.

**Utau POV**

"Oh shi-" gaped my brother, staring wide-eyed toward our mother who was running in our direction. She was galloping in a strangely slow way, almost like she was stuck in slow-mo whereas the entire world continued at the same rate.

Oh God.

"Scatter!" I shouted, being sure to grab my ramen on my way out of the seat. Rima and Ikuto did not have to be told twice but the other boys were having some issues with the concept of 'scatter.'

Rima noticed, too, and became frantic. "Flee! Flee! Flee!" She jumped up and down but the boys still sat there, squinting their eyes in confusion. We both grabbed them by their collars and stared into their eyes.

"FLEE DAMNIT!" Rima shouted pulling Nagi with her as she started to run. I did the same to Kukai who I'm sure was flaling behind me. We entered the As Seen On TV store and hid behind a wall of stacked Snuggies.

"UTAU~?" My mother turned around and around, scratching her head. "Are we playing Hide 'n Seek?" She continued on, looking for her aw-all children.

"And she's outa here!" Bellowed Ikuto, who began browsing the store. I scarfed down my ramen and searched the store. As I walk around, I saw a Booty Pop, the underwear that miraculously make your butt look plump and beautiful! I

grabbed one and took it to Rima.

"Hey, Rima. This is perfect for you." I held the padded panties in front of her and grinned evilly.

"Shut up! I like my butt. It's...nice. Small and all." She began to circle, looking like a dog chasing its tail, in a pathetic attempt to look at her bum.

"Don't hurt yourself, Hun." We walked on until Rima suddenly stopped.

"Happy Vac. Enlargement system...Improves size and bedroom abilities...WHAT THE HELL!?" Rima looked at me in disgust and confusion. I patted her poor, innocent head.

"You poor, poor, sheltered child." I said shaking my head. "Hey, Nagi. Come here. I got something that might be of use to you." Immediately, he popped up, hair flowing even though there was no wind.

"Whatcha got?" He asked cheerfully with a great, big smile across his face.

"Well, here's a Happy Vac. Which should improve your...size. What do you say?" I nudged him with my elbow. "Huh? Huh?"

"That's not cool, dude! I'm...fine." I laughed. He sounded almost as though he were trying to convince himself. Ikuto came over and took a look at the Happy Vac.

"What about you, Ikuto? You need a little assistance in 'that area'?" I waved the Happy Vac box in front of his face so he could read all the effects.

He contemplated for quite a bit and I became afraid that he would actually buy it. But then, to my relief, he shook his head. "Nahh." He looked down at himself. "I'm pretty good in 'that area.' Thanks for thinking of me though, Sis."

Rima giggled, putting her little hand over her mouth. Suddenly she froze, gazing through the store window. I followed her gaze and saw her. My mother. Who was entering the store.

"There you guys are! I found you!" She began clapping with glee. "Whew! You guys had me running all over the mall. Good thing I saw your little friend's bright purple hair or I may have never found you!" I saw Nagi appear behind her

with an apologetic look on his face. "Come on, Utau! You have to go shoe shopping with your mommy!" No!

"Well, Mom, you see, I can't. I can't because..." I was at a loss. No excuses came to mind and I couldn't bear to go shopping with her!

"Well, she can't because, if it's alright with you, of course, Utau would like to come to my house." Rima said, coming to my rescue for the second time today. I really freaking love her.

"I suppose so... Ikuto can shop with me then!" She gave Ikuto a huge hug. He mouthed the words 'I hate you' to Rima and I.

"It will be so much fun, Ikuto! We can look for shoes, clothes, hats, makeup, jewelry, nail polish, oh! And chocolate! You still wear tidy whities, right? Oh, this will be amazing!" She was practically shaking with happiness.

Ikuto took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He looked at my mom, then at us and winked. He turned and sprinted away, laughing maniacally.

"Ikuto! Wait~!" She began to chase after him but looked back at us. "Have fun you kids! Love you all!"

I prayed a silent pray, hoping my brother could get away safely. Now off to Rima's house we go!

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

**Keaira: It's 5:10 am and Mimi is asleep again. Well I'm gonna go sleep on the floor now. Night!**

**-8 ish hours later-**

**Mimi: Mornin' everybody!**

**Keaira: (thinking) ....Deja vu?**

**Mimi: Huh? Anyway, we are going to my house next! Huzzah!**

**Rima: It's MY house.**

**Mimi: Whatever. Just start crying again so Nagi can go all bishie on you and say, "Rima, tears aren't meant for you."**

**Rima: Ack!**

**Nagi: ...**

**Keaira: Well, anyway the honors today go to...**

**Mimi: ME! We do not own...Shugo Chara, the Booty Pop, whatever we based the Happy Vac off of, Hot Topic, and...anything else we may have mentioned!**

**Keaira: Alright everyone, bye-bye. Happy Spring Break!**


	7. Kukai Makes A Pretty Girl!

_Thank you to all faithful reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to KidTanei because I lovers you._

**Chapter 7: Kukai Makes A Pretty Girl!**

**Rima POV**

Seeing Ikuto running away from his mother made me feel pity for him as we waved awkwardly at their sprinting backs. We hit the doors, giving sudden aromas of smoke and lots of people. Since my house happened to be rather close to the mall, we decided to walk.

We had been walking for few minutes when it realization hit me upside the side like a frying pan.

"You guys can't come." I reported to the boys, who were taken aback by my comment.

"Why not Rima?" Nagi asked, hands on hips to complete the comment.

"Just because." Utau chimed it, getting the idea. She knows my dad.

"Okay. What is it? No boys policy?" Kukai suggested. Wow. He is like a mind reader.

They looked at us confused. We all stood around contemplating what to do. Until Purple head had a sudden 'light blub' moment. "I got it! I always come prepared for things like this." He got one of his bags from his arm. He rummaged through it and pulling out some hair ties and a ginger kid wig. A smile crept on our faces as we all turned to Kukai.

"What? W-whats that... you guys? G-guys?" Kukai sputtered. We came closer to him and pounced on him.

**Utau POV**

Hmm... I have to say, Kukai makes a pretty girl. Soft, red hair to his shoulders and the slightest bit of eyeliner suits him nicely. He glared at us, annoyed, as we laughed uncontrollably.

"This isn't cool you guys. I don't want to be a girl! It's unnatural!" He held up the ginger hair and we laughed again.

"Are you saying that I'm unnatural?" asked Nagi, tying his hair back in a pony tail.

"You're a dude dressing up as a girl! Don't you think that is a little weird?" Kukai shook his head. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

We walked to Rima's quaint little house and all took a deep breath. We approached the front steps and just as Rima was about to grasp the door knob, the door thrust open and a large man that I knew was Rima's father came out and grabbed her, trapping her in a hug. He eyed me suspiciously. Guess he still hadn't gotten over the 'protection' comment.

"Honey! I missed you! You were gone so long!"

"Just one night, Dad. Not that long." Rima released herself from her father's grasp and led us three into the house. I looked back at Nagi and Kukai. Nagi looked quite happy and, well, natural as a girl, his chin held high and a huge grin on his face made him look as though he was totally used to being a girl. Oh, wait. He was. Kukai, on the other hand, wasn't too convincing. Of course he made a cute girl but he kept tugging at the wig making it move ever so slightly. His shoulders were also a little too broad to look normal. I just held my breath and prayed Rima's father wouldn't notice.

When we entered Rima's room, I let go of the air I had been holding and collapsed down on Rima's bed.

"Your father still hates me." I informed Rima, rolling over on my stomach.

"I'm not surprised. He is under the impression that you 'do it.' And he thinks that if I hang out with someone who 'does it', I'll 'do it.' That's just one part of the flawed logic of adults." Rima said all this very matter-of-factually. Nagi and Kukai looked at each other.

After a few seconds of silence, Kukai asked "Do you...'do it'?"

"NO YOU LITTLE PERV!"

"Calm yourself, Blondie. It was just a question. I didn't even bring up the subject." He held up his hands in defense. I felt my cheeks heat and I turned my head away. The idea of letting him know he can make me flustered felt like a sort of defeat on my part.

"So anyway...what do you guys want to do?" Rima asked, I'm guessing in an attempt to change the subject. "We could watch a movie."

"Sure." Everyone said in unison. Rima rummaged through a few movies and held up four different finalists. Three comedies and a horror/thriller. Yay!

"Okay, so we have these comedies or we could watch th-"

"I vote scary movie!" I shouted, cutting off Rima. The boys agreed and "Vacancy" was placed in the DVD player.

Rima turned off the lights and settled on the bed as the movie began.

An hour in everyone started getting tense, jumping at everything. Rima often held me for comfort and screamed "No! Don't go in there!" Kukai would try to talk to the people in the movie too, saying, "Well I told you that if you went in there someone would be waiting for you, but noooooo. You didn't listen to me. Now look what that's got you." Nagi and I were the only silent ones.

As the movie approached the end, we were all freaking out. The heroin was running for her life.

"Call for help! Call for help!" Screeched Rima, holding her hand over her mouth. The bad guy appeared behind our daring heroin and-

BAM!

"AHHHHHHHH!" I closed my eyes and jumped into the closest person, holding on to the them for dear life.

"Awww... Kodak moment." I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see that I had jumped on to Kukai and buried my face in his shirt. Immediately, I pushed off of him a bit too hard and found myself rubbing my bruised butt on the floor.

Ikuto was outside the window, laughing. My fists clenched.

**Rima POV**

While watching this scene unfold, I couldn't help but giggle behind my hand. Utau was so cute when she went on blushie like that. Although, I was still a little shaken up from that attack, as I was cowardly hiding behind Nagi.

I stood up and walked up to the window, unlocking it. Ikuto came in, quite cautiously, considering your sister has a glowing, dark aura around her. "Easy now. There is no need to fuss." Ikuto made a 'back-off' motion with his hands.

"So, how'd you escape from your crazy mom, Iku-chan?" Kukai asked, recovering from the earlier incident.

"Well... *twitch* First off, DO NOT call me _Iku-chan_." Ikuto scolded Kukai, with annoyance hinted in his voice. "Secondly, I'd like to thank the acad-"

"Get on with the story, please."

"Well, after running and running and running I eventually got away for a while. Man, that chick is fast. Like, Speedy Gonzales on steroids. Anyway, she popped out of no where. She had found me in Fredrick's. Which I wasn't doing anything perverted, by the way. Then, she literally dragged me to Diamond Saturday's **(A/N Mimi: I'll give a cyber cookie to anyone who knows what this really is.) **and sat down. We got drinks and I may have slipped a little something into her glass. That poor, poor waiter. I wonder if she still thinks the bar tender is a dancing horse..." He trailed off, in sudden deep thought.

"YOU GAVE OUR MOTHER DRUGS?!" Utau yelled, pissed off at his actions.

"It's not like she's not on them all the time." He said matter-of-factually. Well, it _was_ true. She is most definitely on them at least every week.

"I swear I'm gonna-" Utau was cut of by a knock from my bedroom door.

"Rima? What's that loud noise? It sounds like there is forty people in your room!" My father exclaimed, very seriously. He fiddled with the door, giving us the chance to shove Ikuto in the closet and assemble ourselves.

"Rima, I hea-" He looked at us, eying us suspiciously. I was braiding Nagi's long, luscio- Ack. Nagi's hair, while he played Old Maid with Kukai, whose 'hair' was totally screwed up. Utau was making it look like she was doing it, while she was actually fixing it.

"Yes Daddy? What did you hear? We are just playing up here." I said sickly sweet. Meh. Cute voices are not my strong point.

He narrowed his eyes. Shit. "I heard _something_ come from the closet." Holy shit. Dammit! If Ikuto's found we are screwed! He sauntered over to the closet, as we slowly followed. He opened the doors and gasped.

"What? There is nothing there." Utau said smoothly. I turned to her like she was crazy. What is she, _walnuts_? She walked over to Ikuto, which was now 'nothing.' "Look, Mr. Mashiro. Nothing." She kicked his leg a couple times. Ikuto was trying not to let out any sounds of pain.

"Yeah. There is nothing there. Daddy, did you take your pills?" I asked, with fake worry.

"I-I-" He was cut off by Utau kicking Ikuto in the crotch.

"Mph!" Ikuto squeaked, feeling an indescribable pain. I winced, feeling sorry for the poor chap.

"You should lie down. Get some rest. Work is too hard on you these days." I pushed him out of the room, as he had a horrified look written all over his face. As I closed the door, we all let out a breath of relief. Ikuto fell to the floor, getting in a fetal position.

"Pull it together man. Everything is gonna be okay." Kukai and Nagi comforted him, knowing the pain of his sacrifice.

**Utau POV**

I crossed my arms over my chest and watched my brother roll on the ground, writhing in pain. It brought me a sort of joy, happiness, to see him this way, and I felt devilishly delighted.

"That's what you get for drugging our mother. Now shake it off. Be a man."

"Oh mother, Mary, Joseph, Jesus! Oh my God! The pain! The agony! Let me die! Leave me here to rot! I can't take the cruel world anymore!"

"Stop being a drama queen. Get up off your little over-reacting ass." I sat down on the bed. Ikuto got up, still holding one hand over his battle wound. I yawned causing a chain reaction of yawns throughout the room.

"Rima, I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night." Nagi said, plopping down on the bed.

"Hey!" Screamed Rima.

"I'm gonna go to bed, too." Said Kukai, falling down on his stomach next to Nagi.

"HEY!"

"Dido." Ikuto jumped on top of the bed, landing on me.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I pushed him but I couldn't make him budge. "God. You weigh a ton, Bro. You need to cut down on the Twinkies." I finally slid underneath him and stood next to Rima. We both stared at the twin sized mattress that seemed to comfortably fit the three, now sleeping, boys.

I looked at Rima and shrugged, talking my place on the floor. She joined me and within minutes, we were asleep as well, dreaming peaceful dreams. Haha. Yeah right.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes**

**Mimi: I don't know. Blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah. And blah, blah, blah. You know the deal. Now let me sleep.**

**Keaira: Well, isn't she just a bundle of sunshine. At least she made it all the way through this time. You can't blame her for always falling asleep though. It is exactly 4:00 am. See how much we love you guys? We pull all nighters just so we can post these.... I don't know what else to say. We are kinda lazy now. **

**Mimi: Shut. Up.**

**Keaira: Oh... We do not own Shugo Chara, or anything else that I didn't keep track of. Good night.**

**Mimi: Shut it!**


End file.
